To examine vascular permeability in non-diabetic subjects exhibiting endogenous hyperinsulinemia compared to that of non-diabetic, normoinsulinemia subjects. Define the determinants of an insulin induced increase on vasvcular permeability on non-diabetic subjects looking at the insulin dose-response effect of age and effect of sex.